Rumbling hearts
by Chibi Kawai
Summary: une histoire d'île hantée et de coeurs brisés..... chapitre 2 en ligue.....bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

Couple : Luffy/Vivi … Sanji/Zorro

Auteur : KissmeFarfarello

Prologue

Le jour avait enfin daigner montré le bout de son nez et une nouvelle vague d'énergie submergea Luffy. Il avait passé la nuit collé sur Vivi, car la princesse s'était réveillée en larmes à cause d'un cauchemar et avait demandé à son capitaine de dormir avec lui, ce qu'il avait accepté sur le champ. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne le rendait encore plus heureux. Il s'était rendu compte que chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il éprouvait le désir de l'embrassé, de la câliné, de la serré contre lui.

Il gardait espoir que malgré ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Sanji, il y aurait une place pour lui dans son cœur , dans ses pensées. Le jour de sa fête arriva et le jeune capitaine s'était levé, confiant de passé une belle journée que rien ne pourrait gâché. Il s'était accoté sur la rambarde et regardait l'horizon d'un air pensif. Vivi se pointa et s'accota près de lui, sur la rambarde. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un œil interrogateur. La princesse se tourna vers la mer et la fixa en silence. Le jeune homme s'aperçu soudain de sa présence et se tourna vers elle. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il posa sa main sur la sienne.

Elle sursauta au contact de sa main, si douce, si froide. La jeune femme se tourna vers son capitaine et le regarda dans les yeux, mais détourna son regard presque aussitôt. Vivi lui tourna le dos et parti dans ses cartiers. Luffy s'apprêta à la suivre, mais interrompit son mouvement. Il se retourna vers la mer et aperçu une île à l'horizon. Il entra en courrant à l'intérieur, criant :

Il y a une île droit devant, je crois que c'est celle que nous cherchions.

Tous se jetèrent sur le pont pour voir cette fameuse découverte de Luffy. Vivi arriva sur le pont. Elle regarda l'île d'un air surpris en murmurant :

Spirit Island…


	2. chapitre 1 spirit island

Chapitre 1

Spirit Island

L'équipage accosta sur l'île en fin d'après midi. L'homme élastique était impatient d'aller explorer l'île qu'il avait découverte. Ils firent des équipes d'exploration. Sanji et Zorro partirent à l'est de l'île, Nico et Nami partirent à l'ouest, Pipo et Chopper se portèrent volontaire pour gardé le bateau… sûrement pour chercher des poissons rouges puis Luffy et Vivi partirent au nord.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une forêt d'où sortaient des bruits à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Plus ils marchaient, plus il faisait sombre et plus Luffy tremblait. Vivi ne pouvait cacher qu'elle avait peur elle aussi. Pour le comble du malheur, il se mit à pleuvoir. Que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre que de continué à marcher malgré la pluie qui leur fouettait le visage?

Une petite cabane apparue dans leur champ de vision. Luffy prit Vivi par la main et l'entraîna vers la cabane pour s'y abriter.

À l'intérieur, Vivi s'effondra sur une chaise. L'homme élastique alluma une chandelle, qui répandit une douce lueur dans la pièce. La princesse remarqua un lit au fond, collé sur le mur. Elle se leva et s'y coucha. Luffy, tout aussi exténué, s'y laissa tombé. La jeune fille se tourna sur le côté.

-Il fait froid et les draps sont trop légers pour me réchauffer.

Le capitaine se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre et il se sentait tout drôle. Luffy aurait voulu que cette nuit ne finisse jamais. Doucement, il s'endormit, la princesse blottit dans ses bras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent au travers de cet enchevêtrement de branche et de feuille.

Luffy se réveilla, la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras. La princesse s'éveilla et s'assis dans le lit. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. L'homme élastique serra son étreinte. Puis, elle se leva et sortit dehors. Il couru la rejoindre.

Ils décidèrent de continué l'exploration de l'île. L'air était chaud et doux. Un brouillard léger était apparu. Le bois devenait de moins en moins touffu au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Puis la forêt laissa place à une petite vallée où poussaient des fleurs bleues, bleu comme les cheveux de Vivi. Elle courut jusqu'à un arbre où elle grimpa. En deux tours de main, Luffy l'avait rejoint. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et, pour la première fois, elle soutint son regard.

Luffy trouvait ses yeux spéciaux. Elle rosit un peu en l'entendant la complimenter.

Des voix qui se disputaient leur vinrent aux oreilles. Ils descendirent de leur perchoir et se rendirent dans la direction d'où les voix leur parvenait. Vivi fût la première à voir le jeune coq et l'escrimeur en train de se livrer un combat sans merci et ils n'y allaient pas de main morte avec les insultes.

-Tu pense sérieusement que tu me fais peur avec tes cure-dents.

-Tes grands pieds ne me font pas plus peur.

-Tu as trop passé la tondeuse sur ta tête et ton cerveau en a perdu des bouts.

-Parle pas monsieur le coureur de jupon. Il passe pas une minute sans que tu aille le nez son la jupe d'une fille.

-Tu dors trop et c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas réussi à battre Mihawk, tu n'étais pas encore réveillé. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de dormir?

Il reçut un katana bien aiguisé à la hauteur du cou. L'escrimeur en avait eu assez de se faire niaisé par le jeune coq arrogant. Ils se sont finalement écroulés par terre, épuisé par leur combat.

-Tu te débrouille pas mal bien avec tes cures dents, mon bel escrimeur.

-Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus, joli cuistot, ajouta le bretteur avant d'embrasser le blond.

Vivi sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers le cuistot assis dans l'herbe. À sa vue, il se leva aussitôt pour l'accueillir, mais quand il vit son air de bœuf, il se rassit, par pure précaution. Vivi lui cria :

-C'est quoi ces petits mots doux que tu as dit à Zorro? Et pourquoi tu l'as embrassé? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te giflé!

-C'est Luffy qui te retient, fit l'escrimeur simplement.

-Bon, cessons les enfantillages! Je ne crois pas que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Luffy s'était placé devant elle et regardait le jeune cook, la haine se lisant dans ses yeux.

-Va embrasser Zorro…peu-être que lui pourras t'offrir ce que tu désir. Approche plus de la princesse ou je te règle ton compte. Tu n'est qu'un beau-parleur et un crétin mono neuronal qui a trop d'hormones!

-Tu veux savoir, je ne l'ai jamais aimer… tout ce temps, c'est … , le coq prit une teinte rosée, c'est Zorro que j'aimais.

Comme pour lié le geste à la parole, il se pencha vers le bretteur et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser ou il additionna de la passion pour énerver le brun encore plus.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire réagir.

Luffy prit la main de Vivi et l'entraîna avec lui. Après 5 minutes de course, la jeune femme stoppa net.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi est-tu parti si vite quand tu les as vu faire, le questionna-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser souffrir par sa faute, répondit le jeune garçon élastique en la prenant dans ses bras.


	3. Chapter 2 Luffy est amoureux

Chapitre 2

Luffy est amoureux

Le soir venu, Luffy n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était encore secoué par ce qu'il avait fait. Il sortit dehors et grimpa en haut du mât. Il s'y coucha et contempla le ciel étoilé.

Une douce mélodie lui parvint aux oreilles. Il se redressa et regarda sur le pont. Vivi était là dehors et chantait une chanson de sa voix d'ange, une chanson qui parlait d'un amour impossible.

Luffy ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter cette sirène qui l'avait séduit. Lorsqu'elle arrêta de chanter, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Luffy redescendit et alla voir Vivi, qui, à sa vue, vint se blottir dans ses bras. Le jeune capitaine baissa la tête et une larme, une seule et unique larme coula le long de sa joue. Vivi releva la tête et Luffy posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces, il avait attendu si longtemps pour les embrassés et maintenant sa patience a été récompensée. Vivi regarda son capitaine un instant et dit :

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? C'est…"

"Car je…"

Vivi posa son doigt sur les lèvres du capitaine pour le faire taire, puis elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Luffy touchait le septième ciel…

-xXx-

Sanji entra dans sa cuisine, démoli. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il prit soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Il se laissa tombé par terre. Des larmes déboulèrent sur ses joues.

"Pourquoi je lui ai dis tout ça? Depuis que lui avouer que je l'aimais, on dirait qu'il me fuit. Ça fait mal ici, le coq posa une main sur son cœur, très mal…"

Quelque coup furent cogné à la porte de la cuisine. Le jeune coq sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Zorro provenir de l'autre côté de la porte :

"Sanji, est-ce que ça va? Je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure et tu n'avais pas l'air bien du tout. Est-ce que je peux entrer où tu compte t'isolé pour encore longtemps?"

"Oui, tu peux entrer, déclara le jeune coq, en essuyant ses larmes."

L'escrimeur entra et s'assit à côté du jeune coq. Il lui dit :

"Je t'ai cherché partout, pourquoi t'es venu ici, dit?"

L'escrimeur jeta un regard d'incompréhension au coq qui ne fit que baisser la tête. Il tenta de partir, mais le blond coupa court à ses tentatives.

"heille, cervelle de moineau, pas si vite."

"Que me veux monsieur Sanji, encore?"

"Te mettre au défi."

"Ha bon?"

"Ça me va à moins que tu te défile comme un trouillard, comme Usopp et Chopper."

Le jeune coq savait qu'il avait toucher son point sensible et continua de tourné le couteau dans la plaie.

"Est- ce que le terrain de mini-putt va se défiler, Usopp serait content d'avoir une mauviette de plus dams sa gang, tu ne crois."

"Je ne me défilerai pas si c'est ce que veux savoir monsieur le beau-parleur."

"Donc je relève le défi."

"Tu sais même pas encore c'est quoi!"

"Je sais que je vais pouvoir le relever"

"Dans ce cas, tu va devoir me battre en duel"

"…"

"hahaha !"

Sanji approcha de Rorona, qui sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, avant de chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de celui-ci. Le bretteur attrapa le jeune homme avant qu'il ne se soit reculer complètement et l'embrassa. Le coq ouvrit de grands yeux, mais se repris et répondit au baiser tant attendu. Ils se séparèrent sans échangé un mot de plus, au grand désespoir d'un certain cuistot.

-xXx-

Pendant ce temps, Luffy, assis sur le pont, s'était endormit. Il souriait. Une main s'abattit sur son visage, le sortant des bras de Morphée. Monkey ouvrit les yeux et vit Zorro devant lui, prêt à lui décroché une autre à tout moment. Luffy se leva prêt à riposté. Zorro dit :

"Tu dors bien tout seul sur le pont?"

"Hein? Où est passé Vivi? Elle était ici, mais où a-t-elle pu aller?"

"Si tu cherche la petite fleur bleue, elle est allée voir Nico pour lui posé des questions."

"Merci Zorro, tu me rassure."

L'escrimeur tourna les talons et regagna ses cartiers.

-xXx-

Toc toc

"Oui ",répondit la brune de l'autre côté de la porte.

"C'est moi", répondit la princesse

"Entre Vivi!"

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la cabine de Robin.

"Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite", demanda l'archéologue en levant les yeux de son livre.

"Je peux te parler de quelque chose?"

"Oui."

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le lit de Nico.

"Je suis amoureuse", murmura-t-elle.

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux. De qui pouvait-elle être tombé amoureuse, elle ne trouvait pas grand chose d'attirant chez les gars de l'équipage. Faudrait qu'il se rassemble pour former l'homme parfait.

"De qui", demanda subitement Robin par-dessus ses lunettes.

"De …"

-xXx-

Le jeune capitaine couru à la cuisine. Il entra à pas de loup pour qu'il ne se fasse pas repérer. Quand il fut près de l'oreille du jeune coq, il cria de toute ses forces :

"MESHIIIIIIII!"

Le blond sursauta, envoyant promener par le hublot les délicieux sushi qu'il était en train de préparer, pour se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air. Luffy éclata de rire. Le cuistot se releva et se tourna vers son capitaine.

"Que veux-tu manger, estomac sur deux jambes?"

"Des biscuits au double chocolat!"

"Dans quelques minutes se sera prêt."

"Ok."

Luffy tourna autour de Sanji durant tout le temps qu'il faisait les biscuits, essayant de le déconcentré, de le faire trébuché, détourné son attention. Rien ne fonctionnait, il avait beau faire la girouette, Sanji n'était nullement déconcentré.

Après une demi-heure d'impatience, les biscuits furent enfin prêts. Luffy n'attendit même pas que les biscuits soient refroidit, il les mangea tout de suite et ce malgré les avertissements du coq.

Il repartit ensuite sur le pont avec l'espoir que sa petite sirène bleue soit revenue, il voulait entendre sa voix d'ange à nouveau. À son arrivé, elle n'était toujours pas là. Il de manda à Zorro s'il avait revu Vivi de puis ce matin et celui-ci lui dit qu'elle venait de partir sur Spirit Island …


	4. Chapter 3 Laissé derrière

Chapitre 3

Laissé derrière

Il ne prit pas le temps de remercier Zorro et descendit du bateau en courant. Il fonça tout droit dans le bois sans faire attention à ce que Nami criait derrière lui. Il voulait à tout prix trouvé Vivi avant qu'il ne sois trop tard. Il la retrouva étendue dans l'herbe, des marques sur son corps. Des bleus, des coupures et du sang.

Le jeune capitaine accouru et se jeta dans l'herbe à côté d'elle. Il souleva un peu son corps, mais le reposa tout de suite. Il vérifia si elle respirait toujours, oui, mais faiblement. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il prit le corps inanimé de Vivi dans ses bras et entreprit de la ramené sur le bateau. Quand il atteins la plage, le bateau était déjà loin sur l'eau. Il avait beau faire des signes, ils étaient partis sans eux. Là, il ne pouvait pas être tombé plus bas!

Luffy se laissa tombé sur le sable et regardait, impuissant, son propre bateau partir sans lui. Il se tourna vers Vivi et essaya de se rappeler de ce que Chopper lui avait dit de faire dans un cas de blessure comme celle-ci. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par un petit gémissement. Le capitaine se leva précipitamment et couru cherché de l'eau, qu'il mit dans son chapeau. Il mouilla délicatement le visage de Vivi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de parler :

-… c' est horrible… de vrais monstres… des barbares…

-Chut, c'est fini, maintenant je suis là, ça va aller.

Vivi se blotti dans les bras de Luffy, tremblant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Luffy resserra son étreinte. Vivi leva les yeux vers lui, un lueur dansant dans ses yeux. Elle demanda :

-Pourquoi m'a-tu embrassé hier soir?

-Bien, si tu comprend les langues étrangère, …Amin mela lle…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

-C'est en elfe. Ça veux dire… je … t'aime …

-…

Elle se tourna vers l'horizon.

- Ils nous laissé ici…

Vivi éclata en sanglots et se réfugia dans les bras du jeune capitaine. Il jeta sur elle un regard de compassion et ne pu s'empêché de versé une larme. Il la serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Je suis là et je ne t'abandonnerai pas car tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne sois pas seule et que tu ais toujours des bras pour te retenir, des oreilles attentives pour t'écouter et un cœur pour t'aimer.

-Merci Luffy, j'ai toujours su que je pouvais compté sur toi pour me rassuré, pour m'écouter.

Le visage de Vivi fut éclairé d'un sourire. Elle regarda Luffy dans les yeux sans ciller et elle approcha légèrement son visage de celui du capitaine et il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ferma les yeux pour savouré ce moment merveilleux.


End file.
